The present invention relates to a transmission assembly for a beach vehicle and the transmission assembly provides forward and backward feature.
A conventional beach vehicle generally includes a frame with three or four wheels and a transmission assembly having an engine which provides torque to the wheels. In order to simplify the structure of the beach vehicle, the beach vehicle can only move forward and cannot move backward.
The present invention intends to provide a transmission assembly for a beach vehicle that can move forward or backward.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a transmission assembly for a beach vehicle and comprises a casing having a driving member with pawls rotatably received therein. A plurality of concavities are defined in the driving member and a ring has recesses defined in an outer periphery thereof so that the pawls are engaged with the recesses of the ring. A plurality of teeth are defined in an inner periphery of the ring so as to engage with a central gear with which a plurality of planet gears are engaged. A control member is movably mounted to the shaft and a plurality of protrusions extending from two sides of the control member. The protrusions are movably and alternatively engaged with the concavities of the driving member and engaging recesses defined in an inner periphery of the central gear. A shifting member is securely engaged with the control member so as to move the control member on the shaft.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a transmission assembly for a beach vehicle that can be driven forward or backward.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, or purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.